


Tender Memories

by KrysalKasi



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Bullying, Childhood Friends, Elementary School, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Love, Middle School, Romance, School, temporary relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrysalKasi/pseuds/KrysalKasi
Summary: Silver is a lonely first year student in Tokiwa Elementary School who doesn't fit in so well with other children. He is constantly unhappy, until he meets a third year student who shows nothing but kindness to him.





	1. Commencement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Matt W.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Matt+W.).



> This is a school AU, and will use inspirations from the Japanese school system. Likewise, the Japanese names of characters will be used instead of the English names, to fit the setting better. IE: Itsuki and Karin are Will and Karen. I hope you enjoy this story.

      A young boy with shoulder-length red hair, and silver eyes walked through the hall towards his classroom. He was aged six years, a first year student in Tokiwa Elementary School. He carried a shoulder bag along with him, heading to a room, labeled 1-2.

     As the young boy sat down in his seat, he sighed. He didn’t really fit in so well with the other students in his classroom. After all, his father was hardly ever around since his mother had died, and he was often home alone. He didn’t really understand the concept of family too well. His name was Silver Akimoto, and his father was the head of a large business that operates in electronics.

     Forty minutes seemed to pass by rather quickly, and so Silver stood up to walk out for a few minutes during the break time. As he was walking, two students from a third year class stalked behind him. One of the students sped up to Silver, and shoved the redhead into the wall, pinning him against the wall.

     “If it isn’t little Silver, the school pushover! Now, why don’t you surrender your bento to me? I don’t have anything for lunch later!” The older student demanded. He had purple hair, and a wicked grin on his face.

     “Itsuki!? I umm...I don’t have a bento…” The young first year student looked really nervous as he felt the older boy’s hand tighten the grip on his shirt, yanking him close.

     “Ohohoho, is that so? Well then, I guess I have no choice but to beat you to a pulp, huh?” He laughed, and shoved the boy to the ground.

     The female third year who was standing behind Itsuki stepped forward. She had long wavy light blue hair. She grinned wickedly down at Silver. She kicked his side now. “We told you to bring us lunch tomorrow, you useless brat!”  
     Silver let out a yelp, and tried to scramble away. “Please don’t hurt--” He was cut off by Itsuki yanking him up by his hair.

     Itsuki glared at Silver a bit. “We asked you one simple thing, and you blew it. Brats like you need to be punished!” He snarled, punching Silver in the jaw, earning another yelp out of him.

     After a few moments of getting hit and kicked by the third year students, a brunette girl who appeared the same age quickly intervened, shoving the abusive students away from Silver.

     “Hey, you two leave this kid alone! You’re absolutely pathetic, attacking someone younger than you! Shame on you!” The girl scolded. She had long, thick brown hair, and blue eyes. She stood in front of the first year student protectively.

     “Oh boy, if it isn’t Queen B from class 3-2. What do you want, goody-two shoes? Can’t you learn to mind your business?” The female student scoffed.

     “If you don’t back off right now, I’ll personally take the two of you on myself! Especially you, Karin.” The brunette shot back.

     Itsuki rolled his eyes. “Whatever, this is a waste of time anyways. Come on Karin, let’s get back to class.” He started to walk off, Karin following him now.

     The kind-hearted third year student bent down, and helped Silver up. “Are you okay? What was happening back there?” She looked at the boy.

     Silver looked a bit embarrassed, and sighed. “I-I think so. Umm, thank you, miss. Ahem, I umm...Those two attacked me, because I was unable to bring them a bento box that they threatened me for…”

     The girl shook her head. “That is absolutely pathetic. Well, I’m glad you’re alright.” She smiled a little. “My name is Blue Suzuki, from Class 3-2! Maybe you can hang out with me after school! What’s your name?”

     The redhead looked at Blue. “My...my name is Silver Akimoto, from Class 1-2.” He seemed hesitant. “And uhh...I guess we could hang out…” He seemed rather awkward, not used to anyone wanting to actually talk to him. “Also, Blue-san, I promise to return the favor for what you did for me.” He bowed.

     Blue squealed and hugged the red haired boy tightly. “Aww! Well, alright! I’ll meet you by the main entrance of the school once cleaning time is over!” The brunette spoke in a cheerful tone, and then let go of Silver. “Anyways, I’ll see you later!” She pat him on the head and ran off to her class.

     Silver stood there, dumbfounded. _Did that really just happen?_ He’d ask himself, checking a clock on the wall now. He sighed, realizing he needed to get back to class before the break ended.

     

     Once the school day had concluded, and everyone was done cleaning the school up, Silver made his way out of the school. He looked surprised to see the third year brunette who protected him that day, waiting for him with a cheerful smile.

     “Hey Silver! I’m out here, just as I said I’d be!” Blue spoke in a light and kind-hearted tone. “Do you have anything to do today?”

     Silver sighed, thinking for a moment. “Well...not really.” He spoke in a monotone voice, trying not to worry his senior.

     Blue smiled at the young boy. “Well, if you don’t have anything to do, maybe we can go play in Tokiwa Forest!” She hugged the boy tight. “Please?”

     Silver was a bit startled and a little embarrassed by the sudden hug, surprised how openly affectionate this girl was. “Uh, sure. I guess I can play with you.” He replied, struck dumb by the invitation.

     The brunette squealed in delight. “Great! Let’s go then!” She took Silver’s hand, and started to lead him to a forest.

     Silver stumbled after the girl, a little embarrassed. “Wha? A-Alright then.” He followed Blue to Tokiwa Forest, his hand loose while in Blue’s grip.

     Blue giggled cheerfully as she brought the red-haired boy into the forest. “I have a friend whose home is actually in Tokiwa Forest. She’s a second year student at our school. She’s one of my best friends, actually.”

     Silver just wondered why he was even going to Tokiwa Forest with Blue. He wasn’t even sure why this girl seemed to care much for him at all. “So...Blue-san, umm...what exactly do you do in this forest?” He asked quietly.

     Blue looked back at Silver now, a bit surprised. “Silver...do you not have any friends at all?” She asked in a crestfallen tone.

     Silver looked down now, and sighed. “Well...no, I don’t really have any friends. Nobody really likes me.” The boy seemed desolate.

     Blue’s eyes widened in surprise now. “What!? But you seem so sweet! How can nobody like you!?” She exclaimed.

     Silver looked a bit nervous now, and rubbed the back of his head. “Er...I couldn’t tell you. I guess that’s just how it is…”

     The brunette pulled the redhead into a hug now. “Well, from now on Silver, I’ll be your new friend!” Blue smiled at the boy. “We’ll have tons of fun together, and I’ll show you all sorts of things!”

     Silver stumbled a bit, startled by the hug. “Wha? I umm...I…” He’d stammer a little bit.

     “Don’t worry so much Silver! You’ll get used to it in no time!” A cheeky grin crept on Blue’s lips. “Now come on, there’s so much for me to show you!” She cheered, blue eyes gleaming with excitement as she took Silver’s hand and half-dragged him further into the forest.

 

     Blue and Silver spent the rest of the day playing in Tokiwa Forest until it started to get dark. Silver looked around. “It’s starting to get dark, Blue-san…”

     A sigh escaped the lips of the brunette. “Already? Well, I guess we could resume the fun tomorrow!” Blue smiled. “Come on, then. Let’s head home.”

     Silver nodded, and walked out of Tokiwa Forest at Blue’s side now. He hadn’t had so much fun in his life until today. “Will we meet up tomorrow…?” The boy asked, curious silver eyes gazing up at blue ones.

     Blue smiled and lowered down to Silver’s level. “But of course, Silver. I told you, we’re friends now.” A soft hand rested on the shoulder of the red-haired boy. “Now come on, I’ll take you home to your parents.”

     Silver suppressed a sigh at the mention of his parents. He’d wished she didn’t mention them, but it wasn’t any fault of the girl. She couldn’t possibly know of what happened. “...Yeah, alright then.”

     The twosome walked on underneath the street lights, until finally, Silver pointed out his house. “Here it is.” He looked at Blue with a sad look now. “Umm...g-goodbye.”

     Blue sighed, and gently cupped Silver’s cheeks in her hands. “Now why are you looking so sad, Silver? We’ll see each other again tomorrow. Besides, your parents love you, right?”

     Silence creeped between the two of them now. Silver looked down, though he wasn’t sure what to say in response.

     “...Right?” Her voice, almost pleading, broke the silence.

     Silver sighed in defeat, deciding he would tell her. “Well...It goes something like this…” He sat on one of the stair steps that would lead to the door. “You see, the answer to the question...yes, they do love me. But you see, something happened a couple of years ago, when I was only four years old…” The boy started to explain.

 

     “...Wow, Silver. I’m...I’m so sorry to hear that your mother died...and that your father is always so busy. It’s no wonder you seem so lonely.” Blue responded, after what felt like an hour of seeing the boy in grief. She gently hugged Silver, and rubbed his back. “Well, I will be around for a very long time. I’ll be here for you, always.”

     Silver’s face flushed a faint pink as he looked at his senior. He hesitantly returned the hug. “...Thank you, Blue-san.” His voice was very quiet, and he slowly let go of the girl.

     Blue stood up now, and looked at the boy in front of her. “I promise you, I’ll meet you tomorrow, too! You won’t ever have to be alone as long as you’re friends with me!” She started to step away. “Goodnight, Silver!”

     For the first time in two years, a genuine smile curved upon the lips of the red-haired boy. “Goodnight Blue-san…” He called back more quietly, before stepping into his house. He realized his father still had not returned home yet, and sighed, but did not let it bother him this time.

     The boy walked straight to his room, a little tired from playing. He changed into gray pajamas, crawling into his bed. As he closed his eyes, he thought about how he finally made a friend. He finally felt a little bit happy.


	2. Advancement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue and Silver meet up after school, so that Blue can show him how to have fun, and how to make more friends. She wants to make him understand how happiness feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heart is my interpretation of Lyra, and is in this story as Crystal's younger sister, because I thought it would be interesting for Crystal to have a sister. And I prefer the name Heart over Soul, because Heart is what I actually named the player character since I found it cute.

     Silver woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off, and sat up, rubbing his eyes. The boy was definitely not a morning person. He walked to the bathroom, stepping up on a stool to splash his face with cold water, to wake himself up more.

      Silver walked into the living room, fully dressed in his school uniform. He noticed grudgingly that his father wasn’t home. He sighed, and started to pack his things for the school day. He slipped his arms into the straps of his backpack, and walked out the door. He was rather quiet, and didn’t really walk with the other students like most did.

     About half-way to Tokiwa Elementary, Silver bumped into a newly familiar brunette. He looked up as the girl turned to face him.

     “Oh hey there, Silver!” The girl cheered, and pulled the red-haired boy into a tight hug. 

     Silver blushed as he stumbled into the older girl’s embrace awkwardly. “Blue-san?” He seemed startled at how close he’d been pulled to the brunette.

     Blue giggled and let go of Silver. She smiled and pat him on the head. “You are just so adorable!”

     Silver felt his face grow hot with embarrassment as two soft hands cupped his cheeks, making him look up at the girl. He shyly looked into her blue eyes, which seemed to shine with delight. 

     Blue giggled softly at the look on his face. “Come on, let’s walk together.” She took Silver’s hand, pulling him along. She could feel him stumble at first, letting him match her pace before continuing on.

     As they walked together, Silver looked up at Blue. “Blue-san? C...Can we play again today?” He asked timidly.

     Blue smiled and nodded. “Of course! And maybe you can even meet my friend Yellow.” She responded in a cheerful tone.

     Silver just quietly kept following Blue, not sure how to respond to Blue’s answer.

     As the twosome arrived to school, Blue looked at Silver. “Well, I guess this is where we’ll part ways for the day. But we’ll play after school, okay?”

     Silver nodded silently, and bowed quickly before bounding off to his classroom. He’d sit down in his seat, a certain brunette still on his mind. All day, she was all he could think about now. After all, he didn’t have any friends until he met her.

 

     Once school ended, and cleaning time was over, Silver headed out. He saw Blue standing outside. The brunette was speaking to a hazel-eyed girl with blonde hair, held up in a ponytail. The two girls noticed the red-haired boy approaching them.

     “Hey Silver! Come here, meet my best friend Yellow!” She smiled with delight, putting her arm around the other girl. 

     Yellow seemed a little nervous, but smiled a little. “Umm...hello there.” She waved lightly.

     Silver seemed rather awkward now. “Er...Hey.” He rubbed the back of his head a little bit. “So umm...you’re one of Blue-san’s friends?”   
     Blue smiled at them. “Come on you two, let’s go play in Tokiwa Forest!” She giggled, grabbing both Yellow and Silver by the wrist, dragging them along with her as the two stumbled behind her.

     Silver seemed a bit hesitant, not really sure how to feel about the blonde-haired girl being dragged along with him. He didn’t really know the girl, nor did he really know anybody else in the school.

     Green leaves and grass surrounded the three children as they entered Tokiwa Forest. The shade from the trees seemed to swallow them away from the rays of sunlight.

     Blue turned to Silver and looked down at him. “You know...you’re even more quiet than you already seemed to be. Are you okay?” Blue eyes shone with concern for the young boy.

     The red-haired boy grew nervous as he took a step back from his senior. “I...I just...I’m unsure what to say…” He looked down, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

     Yellow took the boy’s wrist gently. “Why don’t you and Blue come to my place? I’ll have my uncle make us some tea.” Hazel eyes gleamed as a smile formed on the girl’s face.

     Silver blushed faintly with embarrassment at the stranger’s gesture. He hesitantly nodded. “Alright then.”

     Blue threw her arms around the shoulders of Silver and Yellow, pulling both of them into a half-hug from her. “It’s all settled then! We’ll relax at Yellow-chan’s house!” She cheered.

 

     Yellow led Blue and Silver into her house, the three of them taking off their shoes as they entered. Yellow would have her guests sit at a table while she walked off to ask her uncle to make tea.

     Silver was fidgeting where he sat, a little unnerved about being in somebody else’s house. He jumped a little when he felt a hand touch his back.

     “Calm down, Silver, it’s just me!” Blue said, rubbing Silver’s back. “Why are you such a nervous wreck? There’s nothing to worry about here!”

     Silver looked at Blue awkwardly. “Well...I just...I don’t know. I’ve never been in somebody else’s house before.” He rubbed the back of his head.

     Blue giggled and sighed. “Oh Silver, you have a lot to learn. Don’t worry, you’re my friend now, you’ll be used to it in no time!”

     The young blonde host returned to the table with a tray, holding three cups and a kettle of tea. She placed the tray down, and poured the steamy, hot liquid into the three cups. She sat down to join her schoolmates, smiling at them.

     Silver just quietly glanced between the two girls as they chattered about girly-sounding subjects. He wasn’t really listening, uninterested in any of the topics.

     “What do you think, Silver?” The voice came from Blue, whose eyes were locked on the red-haired boy she’d addressed.

     Silver looked at Blue, a bit surprised when he was addressed. “What?” He asked, clueless as to what the girl was inquiring.

     Blue let out a soft giggle. “Do you think I look pretty in my school uniform? I think I’m rocking it!” A silly grin crept on the lips of the brunette.

     Silver just stared blankly at Blue, tipping his head to the side. “I...guess.” He scratched the back of his head.

     A huff exited Blue’s mouth as she began to pout a little bit. “Well that’s not much of an answer!”

     The redhead grew nervous, and raised his hands in front of himself defensively. “I-I mean uhh, y-you look beautiful!” He felt hot with embarrassment.

     Blue looked at Silver, and smiled. She couldn’t help but to laugh some now. “Calm down, you look like you were about to get eaten or something!” She pat the boy on the head.

     Silver just grew quiet, looking down as his head was patted. He wondered why girls tend to act the way she did in the first place.

 

     Silver felt a little relieved once it was time to leave Yellow’s house, and return home. As he walked with Blue, he looked up at her. “Er...Blue-san, you do know I’m a boy, right?” He asked.

     Blue turned her gaze toward Silver, and smiled with amusement. “Well of course, I can see that.” She laughed a little. “If you’re talking about the school uniform thing, I just wanted a boy’s opinion was all!” The brunette insisted.

     Silver rubbed the back of his head. “Well, if you say so…” The redhead walked along with his senior. He didn’t think he could ever hope to understand the way Blue acted. But, he couldn’t complain, seeing as Blue was his first friend, and currently his only friend. He couldn’t quite call Yellow a friend, instead an acquaintance.

     Blue smiled as she walked along with Silver. “Thinking about something, Silver?” The girl asked.

     Silver broke off from his thoughts, and shook his head. “No, no, it’s nothing important.” He answered blandly.

     Blue just shrugged it off, and continued to walk on with the younger boy. “Hey Silver, since we don’t have school tomorrow, umm...can I come to your place tomorrow?” She smiled at him faintly.

     Silver looked up, his eyes expressionless. “Do what you want, I guess.” He responded, not really sounding as thrilled as he actually felt inside.

     Blue laughed a little bit at the way her junior responded. “Alright then. I’ll come by at 11:00AM.” She decided eagerly.

 

     Silver woke up to a beam of sunlight from his window, letting him know that it was morning. He sat up, and stretched, remembering that Blue wanted to come over. The redhead stood up, and got dressed in a short-sleeve gray t-shirt and indigo-colored jeans.

     A knock at the front door told him that Blue was probably at the doorstep right now. The red-haired boy checked first, then opened the door once he recognized the girl.

     “Hey Silver!” The brunette cheered happily, hugging the young boy tightly, to his surprise. “Thanks for letting me come over!”

     Silver looked a bit embarrassed at the hug, but looked up at Blue. “Er, you’re welcome. Come on in, I guess.”

     Blue smiled, and took off her shoes before walking inside. Since it wasn’t a school day, she wore a cute black dress, which reached just above her knees. She looked around. “Wow, you have a really nice place, Silver!” 

     Silver looked a bit shy. “T-Thank you, Blue-san.” He stammered awkwardly.

     Blue smiled, and looked down at her junior. “So...Anything you want to do?” She pat him on the head.

     Silver looked embarrassed, and awkwardly stepped back from Blue. “I don’t know. I’ve never had anyone over before.”

     Blue sighed, and looked at Silver again. “I’m sorry, I really should be more considerate…” She placed her hands on the boy’s shoulders. “I can take you someplace fun if you’d like!”

     Silver looked up at his senior curiously. “Where?” The red-haired boy asked, tipping his head to the side.

     Blue smiled eagerly, and grabbed Silver’s wrists. “Come on! I’ll take you right now!” She started to drag the redhead by his arm as he stumbled behind.

 

     The cheerful brunette brought the young boy to a park, with a playground at the center of it. There were many kids around their age enjoying themselves around all of the different structures.

     “This is the Tokiwa Park! Kids come here all the time to play! Come on Silver, it will be fun!” Blue smiled, trying to encourage Silver.

     Silver looked around, feeling a bit overwhelmed by his unfamiliar surroundings. He didn’t really get out much, because he was always scared of wandering off on his own. But he wasn’t on his own, he was with Blue, who as far as he could tell, was someone he could trust.

     “Silver?” The brunette tapped the boy’s shoulder now. “Are you still with me here?” She giggled.

     Silver snapped out of his thoughts now, and looked at Blue. “Oh, sorry, I just...I don’t know. I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

     Blue smiled at Silver a little bit. “Let me show you around then, okay? I’ll show you, this place is really a lot of fun!” She took the boy by the hand, and brought him to a swingset.

     Silver looked at the swings, noticing some of the other kids that were playing on them. He winced as he felt himself being dragged over to an empty swing.

     “Hehe! Come on, sit down and I’ll push you! It’s fun!” Blue grinned as she let go of Silver’s arm. “And hold on to the chains.”

     Silver hesitantly sat in the swing. He grabbed hold of the chains, seeming rather nervous. He tried to relax as Blue began to push him into the air.

     Blue giggled as she pushed Silver higher. “Come on Silver, have fun! Enjoy yourself!” She encouraged.

     Silver started to calm down. A faint smile crept along his lips, gradually showing more delight. “This...this is fun!”

     The auburn-haired girl smiled as she continued to push Silver. “See? I told you so!” She stepped away, just watching as Silver swang back and forth.

     Once the swing halted just enough, Silver hopped off, and looked at Blue. “Umm...thanks for that.” He spoke somewhat quietly.

     “It’s nothing, really! I just want you to know that there are fun things to do!” She hugged Silver tight. “Come on, let’s go play more!” Blue let go of him, her face beaming with excitement as she started to drag the young boy around the playground more.

     Silver blushed out of embarrassment as he walked along with Blue. He noticed some of the other kids staring at them, and started to feel self-conscious.

     Blue picked up on Silver’s discomfort, and looked back at him. “Are you alright, Silver?”

     Silver looked at the girl shyly, and nodded. “I’m fine.” He looked around nervously at the other kids.

     “I think the other kids are just curious about you, Silver. Why don’t you try to befriend some of them?” Blue suggested with a smile on her face.

     Just then, a young girl, who looked even a little younger than Silver, ran over. Her hair was a chocolate brown color, held up in pigtails, and her eyes sparkled a pale orange color. She looked up at the red-haired boy before her, and gave a silly grin. “Hehe! Funny boy with long hair!” She cheered.

     Silver looked a bit awkward at the little girl, and took a step back. “What’s so funny about my hair?” He rubbed the back of his head.

     “Heart! That’s not a polite way to greet a stranger!” A new voice scolded. A girl who looked about Silver’s age stormed over. She had pale blue eyes, and her dark blue pigtails bounced with her movement. She put a hand on one hip, and pointed a finger up. “Now say you’re sorry.”

     The younger girl looked at the blue-haired girl, then over to Silver. She twidled her fingers in embarrassment. “Er...Sorry…” She looked up at Silver. “My name’s Heart! And this is my older sister, Crystal!”

     Crystal sighed, and smiled some. “Yeah, well you can call me Crys, for short. Anyways, what’s your name?”

     The red-haired boy looked a bit embarrassed. “I umm...my name is Silver.” He answered awkwardly. “And this is my sis--I mean umm…” He looked embarrassed by his mistake as he glanced at Blue.

     Blue couldn’t help but to giggle, finding the young boy adorable. “I’m his friend, Blue is my name!” She smiled.

     Heart suddenly jumped on Silver, hugging him. “Hehe! Silver-san!” She spoke in a cheerful tone.

     Silver looked startled and embarrassed now. “H-Hey, what are you doing?” He stumbled back a little.

     “Heart! Cut it out! You barely even know him!” Crystal scolded, pulling Heart off of the boy. She looked at Silver. “I’m sorry about my little sister, she can be pretty hyper.”

     Silver shrugged. “It’s...fine, I guess.” He looked at Heart, and sighed. He couldn’t help but to feel a little relaxed at the dumb girl’s smile.

     “Hey Crys, who’s the shorty?” The childish, smug voice called from a rough-looking boy who also looked to be about Silver’s age. His jet black hair looked like it had practically exploded, while his mischievous eyes gleamed like gold. He leaned his arm on top of the red-haired boy, and gave a dumb grin.

     Silver looked annoyed, and shoved the boy’s arm away. “Don’t call me ‘shorty’ again!” He glared some.

     Crystal glared at the black-haired boy now, and folded her arms. “Gold, that’s not very nice!” She looked annoyed.

     The golden-eyed boy glanced, meeting pale blue eyes. “Relaaaaax! You’re always getting so serious! You need to learn how to have fun sometimes!” He retorted. 

     Silver looked annoyed. “You need to learn some manners.” He shot the words at Gold.

     Blue looked nervously at the kids. “Umm, guys…” She tried to stop the fight that was beginning to brew.

     Gold glared at Silver now. “Don’t you think you can waltz in here, and tell me what to do, shorty!” He spat back.

     Silver seemed infuriated. “I said not to call me ‘shorty’! You better back off!” He stared hard at Gold.

     “What’re you gonna do about it, short stuff!? I’ll take you on, one-on-one!” Gold argued back with the redhead.

     “That does it! Get over here!” Silver snarled, throwing himself at the raven-haired boy. He tackled him down to the ground.

     Blue and Crystal stared in disbelief as the two boys started fighting with each other. Crystal covered her younger sister’s eyes, and pulled her back away from the mess, while Blue tried to find a good moment to interfere.

     “Alright you two, that’s enough! Break it up!” Blue scolded them as she jumped between them as Silver was about to punch Gold. 

     Silver’s eyes flew wide open, and he just barely stopped himself from hitting the auburn-haired girl, throwing his punch to the ground. “Blue-san!? Erk...fine…”

     Gold pouted, and stood up, brushing himself off. “He was nothing, anyways.” He spoke, sounding tough, though it was plainly obvious to anybody watching that Silver had the advantage in that fight.

     Silver ignored Gold’s comment, figuring that sometimes, it was best to say nothing. He looked over at Crystal awkwardly. “Umm...sorry about that.” He rubbed the back of his head.

     Crystal sighed, and shook her head. “No, it’s fine. Gold had it coming, anyways.” She spoke in a dry tone.

     Gold huffed a bit. “What do you mean!?” He sounded rather annoyed at the remark made by Crystal.

     Crystal rolled her eyes, and shook her head. “Anyways, I have to go. Heart and I should get home for lunch.” She smiled a little bit. “I hope you’ll come here more often!”

     Silver sighed, and looked a tad embarrassed. “Well, I guess I’ll think about it.” He responded as best as he knew how.

     Crystal smiled. “Come on Heart, say bye-bye to Silver.” She spoke softly to the brunette.

     “Bye-bye Silver!” Heart said, unnecessarily loud. She giggled and walked ahead of Crystal.

     Crystal caught up now. “Hey now, wait up for me, Heart!” She called after her younger sister.

     Blue smiled at Silver. “Come on Silver, let’s go get lunch somewhere. My parents gave me enough money to get food for the both of us.” She took his wrist, dragging him along now.

     Silver looked startled, and stumbled after his senior. “A-Alright, Blue-san.” He stammered awkwardly.

     That day marked the beginnings of new friendships for Silver, and it was thanks to Blue’s help, he realized. Had he not met her, he wouldn’t have thought of anything that Blue showed to him. He would have probably continued to feel lonely had it not been for his warm-hearted senior. He wasn’t sure of what was to come from this point on, but what he did know, he wasn’t opposed to it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a while, because of work, other projects, (and Breath of the Wild and Bayonetta 2 are really fun). It was also difficult at times to determine how Silver and Blue's friendship could develop, and how Blue could help Silver to make more friends. The next chapter will be during Silver's first year of middle school (which would be a time skip of six years), to more easily create more scenarios for that age group.


	3. Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been six years since Silver first met his senior, Blue. The two of them are currently in middle school, still as close as ever. However, Silver has struggles that we all can relate to--- puberty.

     A young, red-haired preteen boy walked alone on the sidewalk of the evergreen Tokiwa City. The air was mildly crisp, the beginning weeks of spring taking its time to take effect on everyday weather.

     The boy thought back to the events that changed his everyday life since his first year in school. He spent much of his first year being tormented by two third year students; Itsuki and Karin.

     “Silver-kun! Good morning!” The familiar voice of a kind, cheerful girl called from behind. The thud of footsteps drew closer just before the girl glomped her junior from behind. 

     Silver stumbled a bit, looking down, startled as he saw a pair of arms wrap around his waist. “Ah! Oh...Blue-san!” He smiled faintly. He’d known the girl behind him for six years now. She was his best friend, as well as his very first friend.

     Blue giggled, and let go of Silver. She stepped to his side. “Silv, you and I have been friends for how long? And you’re still addressing me with ‘-san’?” The spunky, blue-eyed girl pat the head of the younger boy.

     Silver felt a little hot with embarrassment as he looked at his senior. “Well, it’s just...I have a lot of respect for you, Blue-san.” He spoke rather quietly, walking on.

     The brunette laughed softly, and smiled. “You’re so cute, you know?” She teased a little bit.

     Silver just felt really flustered as he walked, looking down to try hiding his embarrassment. “Blue-san…” He muttered.

     Blue laughed quite a bit as she walked with Silver, heading to the entrance of the school. “Well Silver, I’ll see you after school!” She hugged him tight for a moment, then headed away to her classroom.

     Silver blushed quite a bit, and tried to regain his composure. He started to walk into the school, when he suddenly felt a hard pat on the back.

     “Hey Silver!” The loud voice of a familiar black-haired male called out from behind. “Why so red-faced?” The boy had a stupid grin on his face.

     Silver glared daggers at Gold, already feeling annoyed. “What do you want, Gold?”

     Gold snickered a bit. “You always claim that Blue is sort of like a sister, or your best friend, but lately, you always get nervous about her.” He teased some. “Wanna tell me what’s up?”

     Silver’s cheeks flushed red, and he shook his head. “There’s nothing ‘up’!” He yelled in a rather defensive tone. “Nothing!”

     Gold stepped back a little. “Okay, okay, yeesh! I was just kidding anyways. What are you getting so worked up for? I’ve said worse things that didn’t work you up so much.”

     Silver just looked at the ground, and shuffled his feet, hot with embarrassment. “It’s...it’s nothing. Let’s just get to class before we’re late.” He muttered, before turning to walk into the school.

     Gold shrugged, proceeding to follow Silver to their classroom now. “Whatever you say, Silv.” He responded.

 

     Silver sighed, leaning his head on his hand as he listened to a lecture in class. He tried not to glance around the room, as there were posters of the human body, and different systems. He especially tried to avoid seeing the posters with female bodies.

     The teacher turned the page in a textbook, and glanced at the young students awkwardly. He’d paused for a moment, before finally standing up straight, with a firm, serious face. “Moving on, I am going to bring up the topic of nocturnal emission, and why it happens.” He explained, sounding a little dry in his tone. “These are dreams in which...you experience sexual feelings in your sleep.” He’d clear his throat now.

     Immediately upon hearing this, Silver felt hot with embarrassment already. He did not feel at all ready for this lecture. He began to fidget nervously in his seat, trying to drown out what the teacher said. As he tried not to listen to the lecture, his mind immediately went straight to an image of a brunette girl, very underdressed, smirking down at him with lust-filled blue eyes.

     “The reason behind these dreams…” The teacher went on, explaining to the class as seriously as he could, of the topic. He ignored the immature snickering of some of the students.

     Silver blushed madly, face down on the desk, and fingers grasping his hair. He felt like he might end up pulling his hair out while he tried to contain the embarrassment he felt.

     “Psst, Silver, are you alright?” Gold’s voice whispered, sounding genuinely concerned for once. “Normally, you don’t get this embarrassed about this topic.”

     Silver’s face seemed to grow even more red at this point. “...I’ll tell you after class, I guess…” He muttered, though he wasn’t so sure he would go through with it.

 

     Relief flooded over Silver once class was over. As he walked out, he could hear Gold catch up to him. He sighed, knowing Gold more than likely wanted to hear the answer.

     “Silver, come on, tell me what’s up. You’re not acting like yourself lately. I promise you, I’m not going to judge.” Gold looked sternly at Silver. “I know I’m typically rude, and I know I get on your nerves, but you’re still my friend, and I just want to help you.”

     Silver looked embarrassed as he debated in his mind, whether or not he should mention the issue to Gold. He sighed, his cheeks turning pink. “I...I had one of those dreams about Blue-san…” The words came out as word vomit, as he didn’t want to even think about it. “I don’t know why! I’ve never had those kinds of thoughts about her!” 

     Gold looked a little shocked, and just barely stopped himself from laughing. He didn’t want to take back his promise on Silver. “You...you mean you had a wet dream about Blue!?” He exclaimed.

     Silver froze up in embarrassment as he noticed some people looking in their direction. A few guys laughed, making snide remarks about the redhead’s chances of being with Blue. He glared at Gold, looking extremely annoyed now.

     Gold realized his mistake, and felt nervous now. “I...Sorry Silver. I didn’t mean to yell that out.” He rubbed the back of his head.

     “Whatever, leave me alone!” Silver snapped, storming off from where he stood. Embarrassment and frustration flooded over him like a tsunami, it seemed. It overwhelmed him to the point that he didn’t realize he was headed to the rooftop, until he made it to that destination. 

     Blue was on the rooftop, backing away from some guys that surrounded her. “No, no, get away from me!” She shouted. “Somebody help me!” She cried out, squirming as one of the boys grabbed her by the hair, while the others groped her breasts.

     Upon seeing this, Silver’s embarrassment from the previous event completely washed away, replaced with the instant feeling of rage. He charged immediately into the scene, throwing his fist straight for the jaw of the boy who had Blue by her hair, knocking him away. The redhead preteen turned, and jabbed another attacker in the stomach, causing him to let go of Blue and clutch his stomach, giving Blue the ease to wriggle free from the last student, beginning to run for help until she realized who it was that protected her.

     “Silver!?” She yowled the name of her friend in shock, a look of horror in her eyes.

     Silver growled a bit. “Stay away from her! Stay the fuck away from her!” He screamed at them.

     “You little son of a bitch...You’ll be sorry you ever interfered!” One of the students snarled, a blue-haired individual who appeared to be older than Silver. The older boy grabbed Silver by the front of his shirt, punching him in the stomach.

     Silver wheezed, coiling up a little as he coughed, clutching his stomach in pain. He looked up, urging wordlessly for Blue to run, or hide.

     Blue seemed to understand, hesitating before she ran away from the scene.

     “Bastard brat!” Another one of the students yelled, throwing Silver down on his side on the rooftop, getting a startled yelp out of the red-haired boy.

     The third student walked toward the grounded boy, glaring down furiously. He brought his foot back. “This will teach you a lesson…” He muttered angrily, swinging his foot swiftly toward the lower region.

     Excruciating pain flooded over Silver as he curled up instantly, bringing his hands down to the sensitive area. He shuddered, finding it difficult to breathe. On top of the pain, he could just barely make out the tormenting laughter of the students he’d tried to fight.

     “Ah damn, that girl got away! Thanks to this stupid kid…” One of the attackers muttered. “Let’s get out of here before we get caught!” He said, leading the other two back into the school building.

     Once sure the guys were gone, Blue came out of her hiding place. She gasped when she saw the position Silver was in. Tears welled up in her eyes. “Oh my god, Silver!” She ran over to the younger boy, and knelt down to him. “No...y-you didn’t deserve this!” She cried out, trying hard to hold back her tears.

     Silver was on the verge of tears, practically clutching his crotch. The pain he felt was so extreme, he thought he’d pass out. After what felt like forever to him, the worst of the pain slowly subsided, although a dull, uncomfortable pain would remain. He seemed a little shocked that Blue practically witnessed the entire thing. “Blue…” He groaned, still not ready to speak after the pain he just experienced.

     Blue wrapped her arms around Silver, trembling a little bit. “Why...why did you have to go and get hurt?” Sorrowful words spilled, tears falling onto Silver’s shoulder. 

     Silver took a while to give an answer as the brunette before him cried into his shoulder. Finally, he’d slowly bring his arms around Blue, trying to comfort her as he rubbed her back. “Blue...I couldn’t let them hurt you, the way they were doing.” He spoke quietly to her, trying to be as soothing as he could, although his voice was quite raspy. 

     “But Silver, they ended up hurting you! Badly!” She whined. “A-And...It’s my fault that you’re hurt…” She mumbled despairingly.

     Silver looked appalled by Blue’s self-blame. “Blue, no, this is not your fault. You did not choose for a bunch of guys to harass you. It’s their fault.” He responded, holding onto Blue.

     Blue started to calm down in the younger boy’s embrace. She laid her head on his shoulder, and hugged him tight. “I’m sorry...I should be thanking you, so...thanks Silver.” She spoke quietly. “Thanks for protecting me back there.”

     Silver had completely forgotten his embarrassing situation. “It’s no problem at all, Blue. I’d never let anyone hurt you if I can stop it.” He responded. “You’ve always been there for me, so I want to be here for you.”

     Blue looked at Silver now, and smiled some. “You...You’re so sweet!” She exclaimed. “You are the greatest friend anyone could ask for!” The brunette cheered, kissing the red-haired boy on the cheek.

     Silver blushed faintly, caught off guard by his senior’s kiss. He felt a little embarrassed. “I...well...anytime, Blue.” He stammered a little. “But, could you help me up? It still hurts…” 

     Blue looked worried at the red-haired boy, and slowly helped him to his feet. “Come on, we’re reporting this Silver.” She said, sounding determined. Her mind would not be changed on this incident, that was certain.

 

     Silver sat on the couch in his home, with a small bag of ice between his legs. After reporting the incident with Blue, he was sent home early to recover. He was picked up by his father, and driven home.

     A tall man, appearing to be in his late thirties, stepped into the living room. “Silver…” He sat down next to the preteen, placing a hand on his shoulder. “I think it’s time that you learn how to fight properly. Especially if you’re going to put yourself in a situation where multiple people are going to fight you at once. That was  _ completely _ reckless.”

     Silver sharply turned to the man. “I was trying to protect my friend! They were grabbing her hair, and her...umm...well...they were hurting her!” He practically spat the words, frustrated. “I couldn’t let them have their way with her!”

     The man looked interested in what Silver had to say. “Oh, so you were protecting a girl, huh? Well, in that case, I’m proud of you, Silver.” He pat his shoulder. “So what’s her name, son? Is she cute?”

     Silver blushed immediately, looking startled. “No father, it’s not like that at all! She’s just...she’s my friend.” He objected, with some uncertainty in his voice.

     “Oh, I’m sure she’s only your friend…” The man chuckled at his son, sounding faintly amused.

     Silver looked frustrated. “She  _ is  _ just my friend, though!” He insisted, feeling embarrassed.

     The man laughed, and ruffled the boy’s hair. “I’m sure she is  _ just  _ your friend, Silver.” He stood up now. “Alright, I guess I’ll get out of your hair then.” He was about to walk off, when he heard a knock on the door. “I’ll get that.” He said, walking to the door to answer it.

     At the foot of the door was the familiar third-year, Blue. She looked a little surprised to see who answered the door. “Oh! Uhh, hello, you must be Sakaki-san!” She bowed her head shyly. She’d known his name and appearance from talking to Silver when he showed her pictures, but this was the first time she ever met Silver’s father in person.

     Sakaki raised an eyebrow as he looked at the young girl. “And you are…?” He questioned the teen.

     “My name is Blue. I’m actually close friends with Silver.” She smiled faintly. “May I come in? I wanted to visit him.”

     Sakaki glanced back at Silver, and smiled a little. “Yeah sure. I’d like someone to keep him company. I actually have to head out for an hour or so.” He said, grabbing his keys. Sakaki walked out past the girl to head out.

     Silver felt nervous as he watched Blue enter the living room. He realized she was staring at the bag of ice, and he’d place his arms over his lap. “Umm...hey Blue…”

     Blue sighed, and sat down next to Silver. She hugged him gently from the side. “If there’s anything you need, just let me know, okay? It’s the least I could do for you protecting me.” She smiled a little at him.

     Silver blushed a little, noticing that Blue’s breasts were pressed against his arm. “I’ll have to make a mental note of that.” He responded, trying to ignore it.

     Blue smiled, and sighed. “Really though...thanks so much.” She pat his head gently. “I really appreciate what you did for me.”

     Silver sighed, and looked at Blue. “I wouldn’t ever let anything bad happen to you, Blue. Not if I can stop it.”

     Blue couldn’t help but to let out a little squeal. “You’re just the sweetest!” She playfully pinched his cheeks.

     Silver blushed and looked embarrassed. “B-Blue!?” He looked startled, trying to lean away.

     The brunette giggled and let go. She lightly scratched Silver’s head in a playful manner. “You’re so cute, you know?” She smiled at the younger boy.

     Silver’s face flushed red when Blue spoke that line. It sounded almost word for word, from what Silver could remember, from the embarrassing dream he had from the night before. “Blue…” He muttered the girl’s name in response.

     Blue grinned mischievously, hugging Silver gently again. “Honestly though, I’m glad I met you Silver! I love hanging out with you!” She spoke in a cheerful tone.

     Silver sighed, trying to will away his embarrassment. “I...I like hanging out with you too, Blue-san.” He responded quietly. “I hate to ask, but could you get me a fresh bag of ice?” He asked, noting that the bag he had was melted.

     Blue nodded. “Of course! And you don’t have to be worried about asking, okay?” She pat Silver on the head before standing up, walking to the kitchen to get a new bag of ice ready.

     While Blue was in the kitchen, Silver decided to check his texts. He noticed that he’d missed a message that he received from Crystal. Tapping on the message, it read:  _ Hey Silver-san! This is Heart! I don’t have a phone, so I’m using Nee-chan’s. I want to go on a date with you! _

__ As Silver was looking at the screen, dumbfounded, he felt the bag getting pulled out from between his legs, and looked to see Blue placing the fresh bag of ice. His face turned about as red as his hair. “Blue! I can do it myself!” He blurted out in a cry out of embarrassment.

     Blue looked down, and her cheeks turned a little pink as she realized how awkward her actions were. She let go, recoiling her arm. “S-Sorry!” She squeaked out.

     Silver felt hot with embarrassment as he’d properly adjust the position of the ice bag. He started to relax again, and looked at his phone again. Silver shook his head, and sighed, composing a simple reply:  _ I can’t. _

     Blue smiled a little bit. “Who are you texting? Your giiiiiiirlfriiiiiiend?” She cooed playfully, poking at Silver’s cheek.

     Silver looked embarrassed, and shook his head. “Very funny. Heart asked me out on a date. I said that I can’t.” He responded bluntly.

     Blue looked at Silver, and sighed. “Silver, you need to be more polite about it.” She responded to him.

     “That’s impolite?” Silver asked, raising an eyebrow. “But I really can’t.” 

     Blue shook her head. “Instead of just simply telling her you can’t, maybe you should tell her that you can do it another day!”

     Silver looked at Blue, giving her an awkward glance. “Why are you getting so worked up about this? It’s no big deal.” He sounded mildly shocked.

     Blue’s eyes flew open, as if she’d just heard the most stupid claim. “It  _ is  _ a big deal, Silver! Heart has a huge crush on you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nee-chan means "older sister" (I used the honorific '-chan', because it sounded more characteristic of Heart to say).  
> *Sakaki is the original Japanese name of Giovanni.
> 
> Honestly, I had to have a few guys help me with their experiences of puberty, and their experiences of being kicked in the nuts, when writing this chapter. This was still a fun chapter to write, nonetheless.
> 
> Silver's feelings for Blue seem to be very conflicted inside of him, and he doesn't seem sure how to feel about the dream he had about her. Meanwhile, Heart appears to have had a huge crush on Silver, though how long appears to be unknown.


End file.
